Save Me
by Luna Seine Louve
Summary: 14 year old Maka Albarn is raped and abused by her father,so she runs away.While on the run,Maka meets 17 year old Soul Eater Evans,who takes her in off the streets.
1. Prologue

**Finding Hope**

_-What do I do…and who do I turn to…when it seems like the whole worlds against me, and I just want to give up…?_

"Ughh…"All I could feel, hurt. My whole body was screaming in pain.

I nearly screamed myself when I tried to sit up, and instead I plopped back down onto the soiled and bloodied bed with a thud.

I balled my small hands into fists around the sheets, and gritted my teeth as my vision began to blur. I was crying…I didn't dare cry while that man was raping me and beating me, but now that he was gone, I could let it all out.

It was my father who did this to me. I should have known it was coming…he always told me that since it was my fault my mother left, that I would take her place…

I chocked out a sob, and nearly gagged when I felt my nether regions throb in pain.

'_I hate him so much…'_

When I finally got up, and managed to drag myself into the shower, I sat myself in the bottom, and let the hot water pelt down on me like rain.

_They call him Spirit…my father…he used to be such a happy and caring man before my mother left us ten years ago…I was only four when she left._

_My father had started to become depressed almost immediately after. He began to drink, and he would stay out late at bars, and bring home strange women…He turned into a womanizing alcoholic, and his temper would flare over the littlest things._

I shuddered slightly as I ran my fingers over an old scar on my stomach.

_He would slap me around every once in a while, but he didn't start beating me until I was about eight._

…_.And he didn't touch me until I was ten…_

More tears slipped down my cheeks and mixed with the now cold water, before I picked myself up, wiping my tears, and quickly scrubbed my body clean, trying to be careful of my new cuts and bruises.

After I finished, I hurried to my room, and pulled on a pair of light blue, skinny jeans, a black fitted, long sleeve shirt, and my favorite black boots, with white straps and buckles on them.

I pulled my dirty blonde hair up into a high ponytail, and put a green scarf, the color of my eyes, on, and then grabbed my warmest black full length jacket.

'_I'm finally leaving…I can't stay here anymore…' _

I looked around my plain room one last time, before grabbing my wallet, and walking out the door.

'_I'll be free…I won't be Spirit's slave anymore…' _I thought, as I grabbed his pocket knife out of his nightstand, and left his room again, not sparing the ruined bed another look, afraid that it would ruin my determination to get out now.

I stopped myself at the front door of the apartment, and turned around, taking in my surroundings one last time.

'_I never want to come back to this hell…it stopped being home when mom left…' _My vision was starting to blur again, but I quickly wiped my eyes, and shook my head.

"Goodbye…Spirit…"

I finally turned, and walked out, slamming the door harshly behind me, before taking off down the hall.

**A.N./ Well that was the prologue of Save Me, I hope that you all liked it. I found this document on my USB, it has been in there for like 4 years now, and it was going to be an Inuyasha story, but I thought it would be better if it was Soul Eater. That way I could use Maka's dislike for her father, and turn it into hate. It seemed to turn out better than I thought though.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lost Puppy**

_What's the point in trying to make everyone believe that you're a changed person…when all they ever want to do, is hold on to the past..?_

"Soul! Soul, come back here!" I ignored my annoying neighbors screeching as I continued walking down one of the many busy sidewalks of Death City.

Scratching my snowy head, I sighed, and then yawned.

I was tired, but I didn't want to go back home, and be annoyed by Blair, rather than get any sleep.

I reached into my leather jackets coat pocket, and pulled out my cell phone, glancing at the screen and then sighing again.

'_It's only seven…'_

I was beyond annoyed now. I'd have to have a talk with Blair later about her random visits.

I hadn't been paying much attention to where I was going, because I was so deep in thought, and I didn't realize just how stupid that was until I was winded by a tiny body slamming full force into mine, nearly knocking me over, before I caught my balance and looked down.

I was surprised to see a pair of large, teary, emerald eyes, staring fearfully up at me.

"Watch where you're going kid." I grumbled as I leaned down to help the girl up.

"I'm s-Ahh!"

I drew back, and threw my hands up into the air, stepping away from the girl after she screamed, nearly scaring the daylights out of me.

She collapsed again.

"Shit. Are you okay?"

I felt a wave of concern wash over me, as I squatted down in front of the crying girl, and put my hand on her head.

She tensed up, and scooted away from me. Her eyes were wide, and they only widened more when her scarf fell off, and I gasped, and grabbed her by the arms gently.

She had a big, nasty hand shaped green and purple bruise on her neck.

"Shit, kid…" I knew she was scared, because she couldn't even form words through her crying, and she kept trying to push me away. "I can't let you go, when you got a big bruise like that…is somebody at home hurting you…?" I knew it was stupid to ask her such a personal question and that I probably wouldn't get an answer…but to my surprise, she nodded, and cried more, bowing her head.

"Do they know where you are? Are you out here with them?" I pulled her to her feet, and grabbed her scarf, helping her to rewrap it around her neck, before pulling her over to a bench outside some boutique.

"N-no…my f-father is g-gone…I ran away…" She still wouldn't look me in the eyes, and I couldn't really blame her, I'd feel embarrassed too.

I scratched my head and sighed, before standing up again. "Well…I can't leave you out here alone…that would be really uncool…" Her head snapped up, and her red-rimmed, green eyes met mine. "Why don't you come home with me…?"

She looked terrified as she shifted on the bench, before wincing, and biting her lip.

"I know you're scared, but I can only protect you and help you, if you agree to come with me. There's a great possibility that your dad could find you out on the streets, and if I leave now, then I can't tell you who else might even spare you a glance."

I know that sounded a little harsh towards the end, but I needed to get my point across, and I wasn't gonna drag her home with me against her will.

"Kay…" I barely heard it, and I barely believed that I'd heard right either, but when she nodded, I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Good…All right…well we should get moving then, come on…"

I helped her off the bench, and even though I hadn't intended to hold hands with the kid, when she didn't let go, I held my tongue, and instead began leading her back down the way I had come from.

"Okay…this is where I live…" I let go of the girl's small hand to unlock the door, and then motioned for her to go on in, when she had stood next to me looking a little scared.

I watched as she walked over to my comfy, old orange couch in front of my TV, and carefully sat down.

"I live here alone, but I have a two bedroom. If you decide to stay long enough, than you can have the second room, cause I'm only using it for storage right now." I explained as I shut and locked the door, and then shrugged my jacket off and slung it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs a few feet from the entrance.

"Kay." The girl nodded, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"So…what's your name…and how old are you..?" I asked as I took a seat at the table, trying to give her some space.

She seemed to hesitate a little before opening her mouth. "Maka Albarn…I'm fourteen…"

After hearing the kids last name, all I could do was stare wide-eyed at her.

"What's your father's name...?" I had to know so I could be sure.

Maka seemed to hesitate a moment before she opened her mouth to reply.

"It's Spirit…Spirit Albarn." If possible, my eyes grew wider, and I had to force my attention onto something other than the frail girl.

'_I know this guy…he's the idiot who spends his time at Blair's job, and comes home with her…_**HE**_ put his hands on this girl?'_

Maka coughed quietly, drawing my attention back to her.

"So…umm…w-what's your name?"

'I'm an idiot.' I thought, smacking my forehead, before smiling.

"Sorry bout that…I'm Soul Eater…but everyone calls me Soul."

Maka blushed and nodded, smiling softly.

I almost hated myself for doing this, but I really needed to know what exactly Spirit had done to her.

"So…what did he do…to make you run away?"

She looked at me like I was stupid, and motioned to her neck.

"Other than that…I mean…is that all he did?"

I started to feel worse, and found myself frowning as I walked over to the couch to comfort the once again teary-eyed girl.

Neither of us said a word when Maka pulled off her scarf and coat, and then hesitated before pulling off her shirt too.

"Wha-!" What ever I was gonna say died on my lips as soon as she revealed the colorful bruises that littered her torso, arms, and chest, I was sure her back had some too, but I was too shocked to ask her to turn around.

Those are the only ones I'm gonna show…" Maka trailed off as she put her shirt back on.

After seeing that, I didn't need to ask anymore questions.

'_That bastard did _this _to his own daughter…'_

The both of us sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while before Maka yawned loudly.

I glanced down at her round face, and noticed the black circles under her eyes, and the worry lines that were starting to show.

"Tired?"

She only nodded her head slightly.

"Well, why don't you go take a shower, while I clean up my room real quick so you can sleep, and while you're sleeping, I'll clean out the storage room for you." I started to get up to go find her a clean towel, before she grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"I…I thought you s-said that I would get that room I-if I decided to stay…"

"That was before I saw all those bruises…I'm not giving you a decision…I can't just send a helpless kid out on their own, when they need someone…"

It looked like she was getting ready to protest, but before she could voice her opinion, I removed her hand from my arm, and walked away to go find that towel.

After I got Maka settled into my room, and made sure she was all right, I got started on cleaning out the second room.

I was really glad that she was sleeping, because I didn't want her to see just how mad this whole situation made me.

I sat down on the freshly made bed, and sighed, scratching my head.

'_I'm gonna have to talk to Blair…He can't come around here anymore…'_

I thought long and hard about that. Spirit won't be allowed around here anymore because of Maka, and because of me. If it was up to me, he'd be dead now…

'_But he's her father…I doubt she wants him dead…no matter how much he's hurt her…'_

I growled and fisted my hair in my hands, shutting my eyes tight, and resting my elbows on my knees.

"This is so uncool…"

**A.N./ well that ends chapter one of Save Me. I decided that I will be switching off between Soul and Maka's P.O.V.'s.**

**I think this chapter was okay, even thought it was fairly short. Don't worry; they will get longer as the story progresses. I normally make it a point to type AT LEAST ten pages, and this was only five. So like I said, they'll get longer as the story progresses.**

**Please Please Please, review! I really have no idea what is going through your minds when you're reading this or any of my other stories. I'm no mind reader (no matter how much I claim to be one.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**To Protect You…**

_I'm not sure why…but I trust you. I trust a stranger that I just met…more than I have ever trusted anyone else…_

I woke up some time ago, but rather than getting up, I stayed lying in this stranger's bed, listening to the low volume of the TV outside.

I turned over and glanced at the alarm clock on the desk in the corner.

'_1:53 p.m…'_

My eyes widened and I jumped, throwing the covers off me.

'_I laid down at around 8'a.m…' _I didn't think that I'd be able to sleep in this strange guy's bed at all, and ironically, not only did I get to sleep…but I slept good, and long.

I sighed and stretched, before standing. I whimpered when pain shot through my lower body.

"Maybe I should tell him…"

I thought aloud, as I made my way out the room, and walked into the living room.

Soul was stretched out on the couch, snoring and drooling like a baby.

I shook my head, and walked up behind the couch.

I started to walk over to the table to retrieve the remote so I could turn the TV off, when the door bell rang.

I froze mid-step, and snapped my head in the door's direction.

I wasn't sure if the person had left or not, until whomever it was, started to bang violently on the door.

I jumped, and ran over to Soul, shaking him awake.

"Agh! Maka! What's the matter?" He shot up, and looked around in alarm.

"There's somebody banging on the door…I'm scared…what if it's my father..?"

I didn't want to be such a baby about someone simply knocking on the door, but I was, and I jumped on Soul and clung tightly to his shirt.

Soul seemed shocked at first, but after a second, he hugged me tighter to his chest, and stood up, bringing me with him to the door.

When we were standing in front of it, he let me go, promising that everything was going to be alright, and pushed me behind him gently.

I was trembling and trying not to cry.

"Open this damned door right now Soul! I saw you come home earlier!"

I froze, and looked up at Soul's suddenly rigid back.

"What's wrong? Who is that?" I whispered.

He turned to me looking annoyed, and sighed, before relaxing a little. "It's my neighbor Blair; you don't have to worry about her. Go on over to the couch and relax." He gently nudged me towards the couch, and turned back to the door after I started walking.

I could hardly see the woman when he first opened the door; I could definitely hear her, and then he whispered something to her, before motioning in my direction.

I blinked, when a head full of purple hair peeked from around Soul.

"Awe! She's cute!" She was hanging off of Soul's arm, and beaming at me.

"Yeah…well, Maka, this is Blair. Blair, this is Maka Albarn…" Soul grumbled my last name, and looked down at Blair.

It seemed to take a second for her to register what he had just said, but after she made the connections, she squealed.

"You're Spirit's little girl! Oh, he's always talking about how much he loves his little Maka! And about how you act just like his little wife!" I doubt that the girl realized how uncomfortable I was getting, or how I flinched when she said I acted like his little wife, but obviously Soul did, because before the purple-head could say another word, he tossed her out the door and slammed it.

"I'm sorry about my neighbor's stupidity, but please ignore her; she's really not that bad." I nodded slightly, feeling a little embarrassed and upset. "I have to go talk to her real quick Maka, I'll be right back." I nodded my head again, not trusting myself to speak without breaking down.

Soul said okay after I nodded, but he made no move to open the door. I looked away from him, and motioned for him to go ahead; he hesitated a few more seconds, before finally opening the door and walking out.

I sat still after he left, and listened to his footsteps getting farther away from the apartment.

'_He doesn't know that my father raped me…but he will soon enough if he can make the connections…'_

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest, before dropping my head onto them, hiding my face.

"_HE CAN'T COME OVER HERE ANYMORE DAMMIT! DON'T QUESTION ME; JUST STOP BRINGING HIM OVER HERE!"_

I jumped and snapped my head up, when the door slammed shut, and Soul stomped in angrily.

He glanced at me, and froze, before he shook his head, and continued walking towards his room, stopping only when he reached the door.

"I'm sorry about that…I'll make sure that he doesn't come anywhere near here…" I was speechless as I sat staring at his back. "I'm gonna lay down for a little bit, feel free to watch TV or eat whatever you want…"

Before I could nod, or even say 'Okay', I was left staring at his door.

I plopped back on the couch, ignoring the sharp pains shooting through my belly, and exhaled shakily.

'_I'm being a burden to him…What am I thinking…I can't stay here…'_

Before I could stop myself I began to tremble again, and I buried my face into the couch cushions and sobbed loudly.

**A.N./ I'm sooo so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I've been extremely tired and busy with school. I really tried hard to make this chapter longer, but I just couldn't without it turning out a mess. Next chapter will be much better, I've already planned it out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Your Broken Heart**

_I can hear your heart crying out to me…Please don't run anymore…_

I'm not sure why, but I managed to sleep through yesterday afternoon, and night.

'_I feel sick…'_

I glanced at my alarm clock, and groaned.

'_7:53…I can't keep waking up this early…'_

"I better go check on Maka…" I sighed as I got up out of my messy bed, and made my way to the door, stretching.

When I got out into the living room, I almost freaked when I didn't see Maka on the couch, or in the kitchen area…Until I remembered that I cleaned out the spare room for her.

I checked the bathroom on the way, and as I thought, I didn't find her. So I continued on my way to her room.

"Maka…?" I knocked a few times, and waited.

'_Nothing.'_

I shrugged and opened the door; looking to the bed first.

"Maka? Are you in here?" I scratched my head, and looked around the empty room.

"She never even came in here…"

The bed was still made up from when I cleaned up yesterday.

I glanced around, still scratching my head, until something on the desk caught my attention.

I walked over to the desk and as I got closer I realized it was a note from Maka. I picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Soul,_

_First of all…I want to thank you for helping me. Even though I just met you for the first _

_time yesterday, you still took me in, and even gave me my own room._

I looked around and sighed, before continuing to read.

_Which I absolutely love, by the way. My room back at Spirit's place was never that nice._

_By now, you're probably wondering where I am, right? Well…I left._

_You're such a nice person, and I don't want to screw up your nice life with my mess._

_I've only been a burden to you since you found me._

_So, this is goodbye. Thanks again._

_-Maka_

_p.s.- I'll be long gone by the time you find this letter, and don't worry, I left everything just as it was._

"Shit!" I crumpled up the letter, and ran out the room, nearly tripping as I rushed back to mine.

"Why?"

All I could say was _'why'_, as I struggled to pull on a pair of jeans, a hooded shirt, and my sneakers.

I ran out my room, grabbing my keys, wallet, and cell on the way.

"Damn it!"

I speed through the living room, and ran out the door, not bothering with locking it.

'_I can't believe this!'_ I screamed internally, as I rushed out into the early morning traffic on the side walk, and began to roughly push past innocent people.

I'd been searching for about an hour now, and I still hadn't found her. I'd stopped random people and asked them if they'd seen her.

I ran into Blair, and asked if she'd seen Maka, and she said no too.

I was starting to get desperate.

I continued running, and I even stopped by the boutique I'd sat with her in front of yesterday, I went in and asked the owner if he'd seen her, he just looked sympathetic and said no, then offered me some freaking perfume.

I cursed him and ran out.

After about another hour, of me wandering around looking for Maka, I was forced to stop by my grumbling stomach.

"Damn…" I cursed as I walked into some random café.

"Good Morning sir! It's just you right?" Some tall, bubbly girl, beamed at me.

I nodded my head yes, and ignored the pang in my chest.

"Alright, well please follow me!" The girl, whose name was Tsubaki judging by what her name tag said, turned and led me to a small table.

Tsubaki, got me settled at my table, and gave me a menu to look over, promising that she would be back shortly to take my order.

I hardly looked through it, deciding that I would just have pancakes and coffee, before I sighed and dropped the menu onto the table.

I looked out the window, and sighed again, when I saw how tired my reflection looked.

'_I look like shit…'_

I looked away from myself, and instead looked around at the other people eating their breakfast here.

I noticed Tsubaki upfront talking to a little blonde hair girl.

My eyes widened dramatically, and my heart nearly stopped, as I jumped from my seat, startling other customers around me.

When I got close enough, I noticed that she had on a green scarf, and a long, black, hooded jacket.

"Maka?"

Tsubaki, and the girl, both jumped and turned to look at me.

"Soul? What are you doing here?" She stood up, and almost knocked her food out of Tsubaki's hands.

"I've been looking all over town for you! I swear I ran out to find you as soon as I found your note…why…why would you leave like that?" I never cry, I hate crying, and yet, here I was practically in tears and frantic over some girl in the middle of a café.

"I-I'm sorry…I…I just didn't want to bother you anymore…" She had tears running down her chubby cheeks all over again.

I sighed and looked to Tsubaki, who was watching us with a baffled expression on her face.

"Can you please wrap her food up? And while you're at it, I'm ready to order now…" She nodded slowly. "I want the silver dollar pancakes, with sausage, and a cup of black coffee." She nodded again, before shooting Maka a look and walking away.

"Can we sit?"

I nodded and sat down on the other side of the booth that she was previously occupying.

I watched Maka for a minute, before handing her a napkin so she could wipe her face, and then looked away.

"Soul…" I continued to look out the window, waiting for her to finish. "I'm really sorry…"

"…Maka…why in the world would you think that you were being a burden?"

I watched her reflection in the window and noticed that she was fidgeting.

"You seem like a cool, laid-back guy…You have a nice home and a cute neighbor…And since I bumped into you yesterday…all you've done is be mad. I'm throwing your life out of balance with my mess of a life. You're probably busy enough with out me under your feet all day…" She was blushing.

I finally looked back to her directly, and found myself smiling softly as I handed her another napkin.

"First of all, little girl…Blair is not cute…she's a pain in the ass. And second, I think I'll be the judge of how busy my life is thank you very much." Maka's blush deepened, as she looked away.

"Honestly Maka, my life has been pretty boring up until yesterday…I haven't had much reason to wake up in the morning, and I never bother to clean up, but you've given me a reason to do both…and yeah I've been angry, but not at you. None of this is your fault, and you are definitely not a burden to me."

I reached across the table and grabbed her chin gently, and turned her face towards me.

"Please…don't run anymore…not from me…I want to help you…"

My voice cracked a little, making her smile.

"Okay Soul."

Tsubaki chose that moment to return to our table with our food wrapped, and bagged, ready to go.

"Thank you, Tsubaki…I'll call as soon as I get back home."

I looked back and forth, confused, before Maka smiled at me, and took my free hand, leading me out the café.

"You know that girl?"

Maka nodded, and continued to lead me down the sidewalk.

"We go to school together…She's my only friend…"

I nodded, and continued to follow Maka home quietly.

When we got back into the house, we check to make sure everything was still there, before washing up and sitting down to eat our breakfast.

"Soul…"

I looked up from my plate, and found Maka's green eyes staring tearfully at me once again.

"What's wrong Maka?" I put my fork down and waited for her to calm down a little.

"I have something to tell you…" I felt my chest tighten up again, when her voice cracked, and her tears began to fall faster.

"Alright…what's up?"

"It's about my father…" She paused so she could clear her throat.

"He raped me…"

I dropped my fork; pieces of pancake flew all over the table, and Maka began to sob loudly.

**A.N./ Alrighty…well I've got to say, I impressed myself with this chapter. I really like the way it turned out.**

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it really does mean a lot to me…even if all you say is 'cool' or 'awesome'. *sigh***

**Well thank you: **

**Maddi98** (A new reader? YAY! I hope you continue to read.)

**BedknobsAndLlamas** (I really, have to thank you. You're the reason that I updated this soon. You gave me the idea that Maka tells Soul in this chapter. I really hope you liked it!)

**Tsukiko-chama** (Thanx so-so much! You've reviewed every chapter I've put up so far, and it means a lot to me. I make it a point to work hard when I write, because of the positive feedback you always leave me. )

**Thousand Petals** (I love your enthusiasm!)

**Sin of Innocence** (XD you always crack me up, even if all you ever leave is a one word review.)

**warrior of six blades** (Thank you, you've been a constant reviewer too )

**Iz WLand He Cu** (Cool username! And thanks for reviewing!)

**Chibiapple** (Well…you insulted me when you reviewed the first time, and said that the beginning was weird…but I really do appreciate your reviews, they make me smile )

**Poisoned Scarlet** (Thanks for reviewing!)

**APenToMyHeadAndImDead** (I like your username too! You were my second review for this story, and you're the main reason why I even continued! I really hope that you do continue to read it!)

**WoodenMoon** (MY FIRST REVIEWER! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! )

**I love you all So-So much! And I promise to work hard on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Certainty**

_For as long as I can remember...doubt is all I've had…For once…I'd like to be certain about something…_

It seemed like forever before Soul moved, or even breathed.

I was still sitting across from him, crying my heart out. I watched him for a minute, before I closed my eyes and put my head down on the table; hugging myself.

"Ma-ka…" There was a loud scraping sound, and then a huge bang and clatter, before I felt a pair of warm arms suddenly pull me into an equally warm chest.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed as I lifted my head from the table, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't be…It's not your fault!" He was shouting, but I could tell he wasn't really shouting at me, because he hugged me closer, and tucked my head under his chin.

"I-I…Don't…I-"

"Don't apologize anymore…It's not your fault Maka!" He began rocking me back and forth, still hugging me tightly.

I continued to cry against Soul, and neither of us tried to speak again.

The only things that I heard Soul say after that were curses, and he would occasionally shush me.

It was at least an hour before my sobs quieted to whimpers, by then Soul had moved us from the kitchen and into my room on my bed.

"You should get some sleep Maka…" Soul sighed, as he attempted to lay me down.

I shook my head, and refused to let him go.

"Stay…please…just until I fall asleep…?"

Soul glanced down at my hand holding onto the bottom of his t-shirt, and seemed to think about my request, before he sat back down on my bed.

"Alright. I'll stay right here, until I'm sure that you're asleep."

I'm not sure how long he stayed, but I know that when I woke up hours later, it was dark and Soul was nowhere to be found.

I was sitting on the couch huddled into a ball and staring at the TV when I heard keys jingling outside the door, before it creaked open and then shut again.

"Maka…"

I didn't look away from the TV, even though I wasn't even watching it.

"I got Chinese food…are you hungry?"

The floor shook with his heavy steps, before I felt the couch sink under his weight, and the smell of the food invaded my nose.

Even though my stomach growled unbelievably loud, I shook my head no anyway, and started to get up, before his hand shot out and grabbed the hem of my night shirt.

"Maka…we don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to…but please don't shut down on me…please just eat with me…" I let Soul pull me back down onto the couch next to him.

For the first time since he walked in the door, I looked at him, and I was surprised to see just how desperate he looked.

"Okay."

_**(P.O.V.'s Switch)**_

It was a while before either of us said anything; the first to speak up was Maka, and she was only telling me 'goodnight'.

I sighed and flopped down on the couch, stretching out.

'_It's been a long day... I honestly thought that things couldn't have gotten much worse for the kid…man was I wrong…'_

I sighed again before turning onto my stomach, and burying my face in the cushions.

'_To make it worse…I saw that bastard Spirit while I was out earlier…damn…I don't know how I'm gonna do this…'_

After that thought I buried my face deeper into the cushions and groaned.

I had to wish myself luck.

**A.N./ Well, hello there. I know this chapter is unbelievably short, and unsatisfying…believe me, I do. But I had to cut this chapter short, because there wasn't much more that I could do to it, without making it confusing. The next chapter will be much better. I promise.**

**Oh, and one more thing before I go start working on the next chapter. The P.O.V. Switch that I did, is not going to be happening often. I only did it, because I didn't want to have this chapter done with only two pages.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank You**

_Take my hand….close your eyes….with you right here-I'm a rocketeer. Let's fly._

"What? Are you crazy woman?" I could feel my face turning a new shade of crimson every second, and having these girls laughing at me wasn't helping.

I backed away from my "friends", and took a seat on their perfectly symmetrical couch.

"I was only saying that you care for Maka a bit more than any other stranger would…"

I couldn't help but gape at the blonde woman standing in front of me.

"Liz…Are you suggesting that Soul is in love with Maka?"

Now I turned and gaped at her boyfriend.

"Kid! Shut up! I'm not in love!" Ah Geez…the blush was coming back full force.

I couldn't fight the wave of embarrassment that passed over me when Liz, Kid, and Patty all turned and looked at me skeptically.

'_I have to remember to thank Shinigami that Maka is with her friend today…'_

"Well if you're not in love, then you must have a crush on her at least…I mean, look at that blush!" Liz laughed again, as she walked forward and plopped down next to me on the black and white couch.

"Hahaha! Soul's blushing!" Patty laughed as she clapped her hands and plopped down on my other side.

I couldn't stop myself from shaking my head at her stupidity.

'_I swear…if Liz never pointed out the fact that I was blushing, Patty would have never noticed…'_

"Whatever…she's just a kid, I don't like her like that…I just feel really bad for her."

Okay, so maybe I was lying a little bit, but they didn't need to know that.

"Right…if you say so…so anyways Kid, where's BlackStar?" Liz finally turned her attention away from me and instead onto her boyfriend, who had decided to spare me, and sit on the loveseat across from us.

"He said that he had something to do today…something like training so he could surpass the greatness of God…I don't know." He shrugged as he reached over to an end table and picked up a can of soda.

"I'm starting to think that maybe we should just commit him…I'm sure nobody would mind too much." Liz shook her head and sighed.

"Other than Tsubaki." Kid added in with a small smirk.

I looked back and forth between my friends and took in what they'd just said.

"Tsubaki?" It couldn't be Maka's friend.

"Yup. That girl is the only one who actually has the patience to deal with his nonsense."

"Hey sis, isn't she Maka's friend?" Patty grinned when Liz nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yup…now that I think about it Soul, I'm surprised that you didn't meet Maka sooner…" Liz pointed out, practically speaking my thoughts.

"Well, you must take into consideration that Soul doesn't go to school with us, because he chose to work."

I looked at Kid and nodded.

"I guess…"

After we finished talking about Tsubaki, Maka, and BlackStar, we decided to watch a few movies before I decided that it was about time for me to head home.

When I got back to my apartment, I was surprised to find it empty.

I walked over to the couch and flopped onto my back before pulling my cell out and dialing Maka's number.

I got her a cell phone the other day so when she decided that she wanted to go out, we could still always keep in touch.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey…are you still out with Tsubaki?" I glanced over to the window and noted that it was already dark out.

"_Oh…um, yeah…but I was getting ready to come home…I'm walking back now."_

"Alright, but isn't Tsubaki walking with you?"

Maka was silent for a moment, but before I could get really worried, she spoke up again.

"_Oh, um no…one of her friends showed up and asked her to go get some dinner with him…actually he kinda demanded that she get dinner with him because he's a great god and she has to…but anyway, she's already gone."_

'_BlackStar…' _I shook my head and sighed.

"Hn…I don't want you walking home alone; it's dark out. Where are you?"

I was already on my feet and grabbing my motorcycle keys when she responded.

"_I'm walking past the diner that Tsubaki works at…Halo café…But, um Soul…I could walk; it's not that far…"_

"It's far enough…and like I said, it's already dark. Just go wait inside the café. I'll be there in about five minutes."

After I said goodbye to Maka I hopped on my bike and started it up, before speeding away from the apartments.

Because of the way I was speeding and the lack of traffic, it took me less than five minutes to get to Maka. I found her waiting in the doorway of the café, looking slightly nervous when she saw what I rode on.

"When did you get a motorcycle?" She mumbled as I helped her onto the back.

After I hopped back on the front I handed her my leather jacket to drape across her lap; she was only wearing a little skirt that Blair let her borrow since she had no clothes.

"I've had it for a couple years now…a friend bought it for me."

Before Maka could reply, I started up the motorcycle and practically scared her right off the back.

"It's so loud!" She whined as she clutched at my sides.

"I know." I couldn't help but smirking before I flicked my wrists forward, sending us flying away from the curb and into the streets.

Maka screamed the whole time we were on the bike. She only stopped screaming when we were at a stoplight, and even then, she kept whimpering.

After the light turned green and I started driving again, I couldn't help but laugh at her when she buried her face into my back and held onto me like her life depended on it.

"Hey…we're home…" I tried to get off, but Maka just held onto me tighter. She was trembling. "Oi…Maka…you alright?"

After many tried and failed attempts to separate her from my back, I finally got her off and managed to fling myself off the bike.

"S-Soul…" She finally looked up at me.

I was shocked when I saw that she was crying.

I sighed before stepping forward and picking her up bridal style. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

Maka nodded and cried a little more as she leaned against my chest.

When we got inside I walked over to the couch and put Maka down. As soon as she touched the couch, she curled up on her side and closed her eyes.

"I'm dizzy…"

"It'll pass…I'll get you some water okay?"

"Okay…and Soul…?"

I stopped and turned to look back at Maka. Her emerald eyes were open again.

"Yeah?"

"Thank You."

Maka watched me long enough to see me nod, before she closed her eyes again.

"You're welcome…"

**A.N./ Alright, that seemed a bit fluffy to me. Did you guys think Soul was a bit OOC in this chapter, or was it just me? Anyway, don't you guys just love their friends? Haha I do.**

**Okidoky, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rain On Me**

_**Passion makes the world go round….love just makes it a safer place….**_

It was almost two weeks ago that I made Maka sick on my bike, and I ended up going back to work the very next day sadly.

I hated my job and my super-bitchy boss…but I need them both if I was gonna keep my apartment and take care of Maka.

I sighed and propped my chin on my fist as I looked out the huge window of my boss' office, and down on the sad, empty streets of Death City. It was only about one p.m., but it was cold and rainy, and just all together, nasty.

I was waiting for her to come back in and give me my assignment for the week, so I could get the hell out of there and finally go home to get some much needed sleep.

The woman had been running me ragged from the moment I walked into her office doors two weeks ago, and had yet to give me a moment to breathe…God I hated her.

"Soul-kun!"

I flinched at her high pitch screech, and tried to cover my ears.

"I've got your assignment; you can go home right after you read it over."

I rolled my eyes as I looked the middle-aged woman over. She was at least twice my age, but she seemed to not want to accept the fact, and instead chose to dress like she was my age. She was about two inches shorter than me, and fat. She had long, platinum blonde hair that she kept in a bun, brown eyes, and a few wrinkles that most definitely gave away her age.

I sighed, and took the paper from her, trying to ignore the way she gasped when my hand accidentally brushed hers.

Gross.

After I read my assignment, over, I folded the paper up and tucked it away in one of my back pockets on my jeans. I wasted no time getting out of there after I bowed slightly (against my will), and said thanks.

It took me a little less than a half hour to get back home, and I couldn't remember a time I'd ever been happier to see my apartment door.

"Maka! M' home…." I called out tiredly, as I closed the door behind me, and kicked off my shoes.

But instead of the normal "welcome home", that I was always greeted with, I was met with silence.

"Oi! Maka? Are you here?" I called out as I searched through the apartment looking for her.

**Silence.**

I started to panic as I remembered the first time I couldn't find Maka, and immediately ran to go check her room. After I slammed the door open, nearly breaking it down, I found that all her things were still there, and so was she….but instead of laying on the bed, or even sitting at her desk reading, she was curled up on the floor next to her window.

I started over to her, with a small smile on my face, thinking that maybe she just decided to lay out on the floor and accidentally fell asleep, but the smile almost instantly faded from my face, when I noticed that there was a small, but growing pool of blood around her arm, and something shiny in one of her hands.

"SHIT! Maka! Wake-up!" I almost stumbled as I ran the rest of the way to her, and kneeled down next to her to check her pulse. It was still there, but extremely faint.

"Maka-Maka, wake-up!" I pulled her up, and propped her against me before I started slapping her cheeks a little to try and wake her.

After a few hard slaps, she finally winced and opened her eyes up. They were blood shot. It was then that I'd noticed the tear-tracks on her face.

"Maka! I need you to stay with me, okay? Don't go back to sleep!" I shook her a little, until she nodded her head groggily, before I leaned her up against the bed, and ripped off a piece of towel that I found lying on the floor to wrap her arm.

"Why would you do something like this? What would make you do something so stupid?" I was practically yelling at myself, seeing as how she wasn't really listening.

"Soul?"

I almost died of a heart attack when Blair's voice sounded from the living room.

"I'm in Maka's room!"

After Blair came to the room, and she got a look at me and Maka covered in blood, she gasped and rushed over.

"Wha-!"

"Call 9-1-1. NOW!"

It took her a few seconds to process what I'd said, before she whipped out her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello operator? Yes, I need help! My neighbor is bleeding all over the place! I think she hurt herself! No-Just please send someone now! We're at 130 Scythe Street, apartment 329A! Please hurry, I don't think she's gonna make it!"

After I heard Blair give out my address, I turned my attention back to Maka, who was still quickly loosing a lot of blood, and finding it harder and harder to stay awake.

"Maka…Maka what happened?" I murmured as I cupped her cheeks in my hands, and turned her face to me.

"S-soul…I…He scared me…I-I need you…I can't let him take me…I-I don't want him t-to hurt…Soul…" She was obviously scared, and hurting on the inside just as much as the outside.

"Who Maka…? Your father? Did you see your father?"

I tried to be patient as I ran my thumbs gently over her cheeks repeatedly, but it was really hard to see her struggle so hard to get a few words out.

"I-Soul…I love…"

My eyes widened, and I gripped her face a little rougher.

"Maka? Maka, you what? Wake up please!" I felt my eyes welling up with tears, as Blair began shouting in the back round and ran from the room, returning seconds later with the paramedics.

I almost didn't let go of Maka, but after Blair and one of the paramedics grabbed me and forced me away, Maka was taken away on a gurney.

"S…OUL! SOUL!"

I turned my teary eyes onto Blair, just barely registering that she was calling my name.

"We have to go follow them to the hospital!"

I let her pull me up, and it seemed that she knew she'd have to drive, because she didn't grab my bike's keys, but pulled hers out instead.

After that I couldn't remember much of anything else.

_**The only thought that kept running through my head was "Maka…"**_

_Please be okay….Please…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Crystalline Tears**

_**And I know you pretend you don't see, when I cry these silent tears…**_

"_Do you think she'll be okay…?"_

"_How long will she have to stay here?"_

"_Well…that all depends on Miss Albarn…however I do recommend that you consider getting her some help…"_

'**Get me help? Who is that, and what are they talking about?' **I thought as I attempted to open my eyes.

"_She doesn't need any help…she's gonna be fine!" An angry sounding male voice practically growled not too far away from me._

"_Look…I understand that this is very hard to take in….but if Miss Albar-"_

"_Maka!"_

I groaned quietly as I shielded my eyes from the light, and then for some reason unknown to even myself, I tried to sit up.

Big mistake.

"Aaagh!" I cried out as I fell back onto the bed; there was pain that felt like fire radiating from my arm.

"Maka!-"

"Miss Albarn please, don't move, try and be still or you'll just aggravate your wound…I hope you didn't pop your stitches…"

"Wha…stitches? What am I even doing here?" I croaked up at the doctor who was helping me get into a more comfortable position.

"Well don't you remember ma'am? You tried to kill yourself…this young man over here came and found you…if you hadn't been found when you were, then you probably wouldn't have made it." The doctor's smile had seemed more like a grimace, but that wasn't what was important to me.

"I tried to what? No I didn't try to kill myself, I…I…" I trailed off quietly.

'_What have I done?'_ I thought as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Maka….Why?"

I heard Soul's voice crack slightly, and I winced.

I didn't hear when the doctor and Blair announced that they were going to step out to have a quick chat about the new medication for me (which I was later informed-I would in fact, be taking everyday), all I was focused on, was the hurt expression on Soul's face and how he seemed to be so far away.

"Why….why did you try to kill yourself?"

I winced again and reached out to grab his hand.

He pulled back before I could even touch him, and quickly moved to stand in the corner of the room.

There was a long, heavy silence weighing down on the room for what seemed like an eternity before I finally found my voice again.

"I was on my way to the bakery…" I started quietly, catching his attention. "I decided I was going to pick up a little cake for you…I was planning to do something for your birthday….I know you forgot about it, but I didn't and I had wanted to throw you a little party." I stopped for a moment to quickly wipe away the big fat tears that were already rolling down my cheeks like rain drops.

"I hadn't called anyone to go with me because I thought I would only be out for a little while, and then I would go right back home…Well, after I got out of the bakery I noticed that it was starting to rain, and I had forgotten to bring my umbrella, so I tried to walk a little faster. I was almost close to home, when I had suddenly crashed into someone-that I hadn't even seen coming…I started to apologize immediately, but when I finally looked up at the man's face I froze. It was my father….Soul-He-he tried to grab me! And he started screaming for me like a mad-man! I was so scared that I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach, and threw the cake at him before running as fast as I could to get away from him…."

I paused again, taking in a shaky breath and trying to stop my hands from shaking.

"I didn't stop running until I was in the apartment with the door locked in my room…I wanted to call you-but I knew you were busy and at work…Soul-I-I swear I wasn't trying to kill myself….I just wanted to make the pain go away for a while." I searched his face desperately, trying to gauge his emotions, but after several minutes of me staring desperately into his blank, ruby eyes I gave up.

"I'm sorry, Maka." He whispered after several, agonizing minutes of silence.

"Wha…why are you apologizing? I should be the one begging you for your forgiveness…."

I watched Soul scratch the back of his head and sigh heavily, before he finally came closer again and took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"I wasn't there for you…Don't get me wrong….I'm most definitely mad at you for doing that to yourself instead of just texting or calling me or Tsubaki or something…but…." Soul was struggling; trying to find the right words to say, and I felt terrible for even putting him in such a situation in the first place.

He sat for a minute composing himself, before his face suddenly went stony.

"After you get out of here….I guess I'm going to need help taking care of you and watching you-"

"I'm not a baby, Soul! I don't need someone to watch my every move!" I cried.

"You're right-you're not a baby, but it's obvious that you still need to be watched anyway. Had someone been with you, you wouldn't have been able to hurt yourself in the first place….I would have Blair stay with you while I'm gone, but she has to work too…I don't know….I'm going to have to think on this Maka." Soul sighed once again, before he suddenly rose from the chair and stretched.

"Where are you going?" I whimpered pitifully as I watched him make his way to the door.

"To speak with the doctor, and then make some phone calls….I probably won't be back tonight, but I'm sure Blair will stay with you."

I flinched when Soul turned his blank eyes away from me and walked out the door, shutting it behind himself.

"Soul…." I whimpered again as I let the tears I was trying to hold fall freely.

**{Line Break}**

A week later I was released from the hospital; Soul wasn't around to take me home, so Blair came and got me instead.

The ride home was uncomfortably silent, and it didn't take long before I could see the apartment buildings in the distance.

As Blair helped me up to the apartment, I thought about Soul, and how he hadn't come to see me again after the day I was taken to the hospital.

'_I never meant to hurt him…He probably hates me now…' _I sighed inwardly as I waved goodbye to Blair and locked the door.

Of course when we had pulled into the parking lot, Soul's motor cycle was gone, so it was no surprise when I walked into an empty apartment.

I hiked the duffel that Blair brought to the hospital for me, high onto the shoulder of my good arm and made my way to my room, where I found that the lock on my door was gone, the room had been cleaned and everything replaced like nothing had ever happened. I had noticed a faint smell of bleach in the air, as I dropped the bag onto the floor by my bed, and moved to open the window.

I'm not sure how long I stood at the window, staring down at the cold dreary looking streets, but I do know that when I finally turned away to answer my cell phone, it was a lot darker out than when I had first gotten home.

I didn't bother checking the caller I.D. as I hit the talk button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Maka? Hey, are you home yet?"

I sighed and walked to my bed to flop down onto the peach colored comforter.

"Yes…Blair came and signed me out early this morning before she left for work…."

"Okay, good. Well Soul just called me and asked me to come stay with you since he's going to be working late tonight…" Liz sounded hesitant, and a bit embarrassed.

"Alright. I'm sure he gave you a key…just let yourself in…I'm going to take a shower." I replied monotonously.

"Um…Okay sure…see ya soon…"

I grunted before hanging up.

I lied on my bed staring up at the ceiling for a while longer, before finally getting up and grabbing my towel off my desk chair so I could go take that shower.

**A.N./ Geez….You all don't even have to tell me just how crappy this chapter is…Honestly I know, but for some reason, no matter how many different ways I tried approaching it, it still came out badly. I only hope that the next chapter is much better. I have to confess though….I kind of lost sight of where this fic is going…So please just bear with me, I may take a while to update again.**


	9. Chapter 9

_I've had some good days…and I've had some hills to climb. I've had some weary days, and I've had some lonely nights…but when I look around, and I think things over…I realize…all my good days, outweigh my bad days…so I-I won't complain…_

…

When I first stepped into Soul's apartment the first things I noticed were how dark it was in the place, and how quiet and lonely it was.

I sighed as I locked the door behind me, before kicking my tall, black, leather heel-boots off and when I heard that the shower was running in the bathroom, I decided to go wait for Maka in the living room.

Soul had told me what happened to Maka before he met her, so when I heard that she was hospitalized because of her father, I immediately thought the worst. I had come to see the kid almost as another little sister, and it had worried me when I heard that she was hurt.

I wanted to kill that bastard who put his own flesh and blood in such a fucked up state.

I shuddered and groaned, before burying my face in my hands.

'God this is so fucked up…'

"Liz…is that you…?" Maka's voice called from the hallway.

"Yeah Maka, it's me….did you eat anything yet? Cause I brought Chinese food…" I called back.

"No, I haven't eaten all day…I'll be out there in a minute, I just have to go get dressed."

"Take your time."

I sighed again as I sat back up and looked around, when my eyes landed on the remote sitting on the other end of Soul's lumpy couch, I reached over and grabbed it then turned on the TV.

I sat flipping through channels for about five minutes before stopping on an old black and white Dracula movie. I was about fifteen minutes into it when Maka came and sat next to me dressed in her pajamas.

"Hey."

"Hey…what are you watching?"

"Dracula…you ready to eat?"

"Mm...Yeah." She nodded.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen area to make us plates, and Maka followed behind me to watch.

"So…what's up?" I asked casually.

"What do you mean…?" She murmured as she watched me scoop the fried rice onto her plate.

"What's going on…? How are you getting along with Soul…How are you feeling?" I started with a casual tone but by the last question, my voice had lost all laid back hints.

Maka fidgeted for a while before she finally settled on playing with the hem of her shirt, and while staring down at her busy hands, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Well…since I came home from the hospital, I've been taking antidepressants, Soul has made sure that someone is watching me at all times, I haven't gone out since the day I got taken to the hospital, and every hour, there is someone calling to check on me and find out what I'm doing…."

She sighed and let go of her shirt so she could pull out a chair and took a seat at the table.

"Soul…H-he doesn't trust me at all anymore, and I'm fairly sure that he hates me-"

"Maka-"

I tried to cut in to tell her that was nonsense and that Soul absolutely does not hate her, but she wouldn't let me.

"No!" She shouted, but I could tell by the way her face scrunched up and flushed, that she hadn't meant to.

"You don't understand Liz….Soul…he's never here anymore…he doesn't come home, and when he does, he waits until I'm already asleep, and then leaves before I wake up…and the only way that I ever know is because I wash the dishes before I sleep every night and I clean the house during the day…I know that he comes back because when I wake up his bed is unmade, and there are dishes in the sink….He doesn't want to see me Liz…when he has something to tell me, he either tells one of you guys to tell me, or he leaves a note on the front door…." I watched and silently listened as Maka vented her frustrations and tried her hardest to fight back the tears welling up in her eyes.

I put down the spoon that I had long-since stopped using, and sat down across from Maka.

"Maka…if there's one thing that you should know about Soul…it's that Soul doesn't help or take care of anyone that he doesn't like….especially not someone he hates….If Soul hated you, he wouldn't be taking on all those hours at work so that he can afford to take care of you better, pay for your medicine, and eventually take time off to stay with you…" The tears that she was trying to hold back slipped from her eyes, but the only movement that came from Maka, was her eyes widening. "If Soul hated you, he would have put you out, he wouldn't let you stay in his apartment anymore if he hated you…And.." I reached over and cupped her tear-slicked cheek. "If Soul hated you, he wouldn't make sure that someone stayed with you at all times of the day…Or that people call to check up on you and ask what you're doing…and Maka…it's not just for him and his peace of mind….it's also for you…He doesn't want you to feel alone anymore…he feels bad that you are always here by yourself, but he's trying very hard…he's working for you, and he's keeping people around you, for you….He doesn't hate you hun…if anything, I'd say that he cares about you very much."

I pulled back my hand to grab some napkins, and then began to wipe her face. What Soul, and everyone else tended to forget, was that Maka, was still only a little girl…she couldn't always understand peoples motives as well as we could…So it was understandable that she wouldn't understand what was going on with him.

"Thank you Liz…..you're very good at making some one understand and feel better." Maka threw me off by giving me a small smile, before getting up and walking over to our plates.

"I'm going to heat the food up; it's probably gotten cold since we were sitting here."

I nodded, before sitting back and watching as she moved around the kitchen. It was possible that I only understood her because I have a little sister around her age, and even though Maka and Patty were two completely different people, they both still had rough lives.

When Maka finished heating up the food, we made our way back to the living room couch, turned off the lights, and sat back to watch the rest of Dracula.

After a while, I looked over to Maka, to see that she was completely enraptured by the movie. I made up my mind then and there. The first thing that I decided was that I would do anything to make sure that Maka got better, and the second thing was that I was going to make sure that Soul and Maka got everything out on the table.

I was definitely going to be having a talk with him later.

…

A.N.: Hi, I know it's been forever since I've updated…So I'm not going to talk about that. I have a new rule, and you guys are normally pretty good about this, but in order for me to update again, I want at least 10 reviews per chapter. So read and review, it doesn't have to be a paragraph, just a little something telling "Yay" or "Nay." And make sure you check out my new Soul Eater fanfic called Amnesia.

Until next time. Take care.

-Luna


	10. Chapter 10

_I'd do anything-I'd do everything…yes I'd do anything for you._

…

Getting a hold of Soul was much harder than I thought it would be. I could never catch the guy! He was ALWAYS working, and when he wasn't working he was sleeping.

I tried calling him twenty times in two days, and went to his job twice, hoping to catch him on his lunch break...I found out that his line of work, actually kept him out of the office more than anything, and If I wanted to catch him on his lunch break than i'd have to go find him out on the streets first.

...

I had been walking around aimlessly, eating my lunch and trying to find Soul for two hours, and I was just about to give up when I suddenly spotted an unmistakable snowy mop of hair across the street making its way into an office building.

"Soul! Wait!" I tried shouting as loud as I could, but all the afternoon traffic and noise drowned out even my loudest screams.

I had no choice but to chuck the remains of my lunch and hall-ass to try and catch Soul.

I nearly got hit twice as I dashed across the street, and when I got up onto the sidewalk I had to do a lot of shoving to make it to the buildings door.

By the time I made it inside, Soul managed to already get inside an elevator and the doors were beginning to close.

"Soul! Wait dammit!" I screeched as loud as I could, completely ignoring the fact that there were several people watching me.

"Huh! Liz?!" Soul stopped the doors from closing and waved me over.

When I was safely inside the elevator, I sighed in relief before turning and punching him in the arm.

"Fuck! What was that for?!" He growled as he rubbed his injured arm.

"For making me have to come find your dumb ass! I have been looking for you for two and a half days now you idiot! Do you not check your damn phone?! What if something had happened to Maka?! How would anybody be able to get a hold of you?!"

"Maka! What's wrong with Maka?! Where is she Liz?! You're supposed to be watching her!" Soul shouted and began shaking me.

I slapped his hands away and punched him again. He was definitely going to bruise.

"Nothings wrong with Maka dumbass...if she was hurt I wouldn't be out here chasing your ass down, I'd be with her...Maka is home with Blair...it's her turn to stay with her...I'm actually on my lunch break...which I'm pretty sure has been over for at least fifteen minutes now." I sighed. I was probably going to have to stop and get my boss some lunch so I could kiss up to her easier.

"Well if nothings wrong with her than why are you here?"

I sighed when the elevator bell 'dinged', and waited for the doors to open and let us out before turning to look up at Soul.

"I'm here on behalf of my little sister-"

"Patty? Since when does Patty need anyone to speak on her behalf-"

"Not-Patty dumbass…Maka…my newly adopted little sister. I have taken the liberty of taking her under my wing, and I'm here to tell you that if you don't get your shit together, than I'll be doing a whole lot more than just "taking her under my wing". I WILL take her." I flipped my hair over my shoulder, before crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at Soul.

"Wha-What? Liz, are you threatening me?"

When Soul began glancing quickly around the office and his glaring eyes landed on the receptionist who squeaked and looked away like she hadn't just been watching the entire exchange, I knew he'd jumped straight into being angry, and was trying hart to keep his composer.

"Well?" I challenged, pushing his buttons, and making him twitch.

"Don't move, I'm coming right back." He growled through his pointy shark-like teeth.

I obliged, and simply leaned against the wall next to the elevator. I knew I'd hit a sensitive spot, but I was serious, I had no issue with taking Maka in, and if Soul was going to act like an idiot than I absolutely would do just that.

I waited for about fifteen minutes, ignoring the bad elevator music playing through the P.A. system, and the nosy secretary who clearly had a thing for Soul, because she would NOT stop sending me dirty looks. When Soul finally came back out, he seemed to be only slightly calmer than he was when he went in.

When he made his way over to me, he surprised me by telling me to wait until we were in the elevator to talk. I shrugged, not really caring either way, because I was going to make sure that what I wanted to say, was said.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Soul turned on me, with his red eyes blazing like wildfire. "What did you mean you "WILL take her"? Who do you think you are Liz?! Who the fuck do you think you are threatening?! You have NO fucking idea what has been going on, so who are you-to come at me like that?!" He growled and hissed at me.

I stood back and watched as Soul exploded; I sighed when he got in my face, and simply stared into his angry eyes.

"You're absolutely right Soul, I have no idea what's going on, not with you at least. I know perfectly well what's going on with Maka though…" I spoke loud enough to make him shut his mouth and listen to me.

"Maka has been suffering since she came home…she's lonely as hell in that stupid apartment…she doesn't want you sending people to watch after her, or making people blow her phone up all day. She doesn't want to stay cooped up in that dark, stuffy little apartment, and she doesn't want you coming in so goddamn late that she doesn't even get to say hello! You've been so wrapped up in working that you have no time for her, or anyone else for that matter-not even your damn self-you look like shit! You've got crazy bags under your eyes, you're pale, and you're cranky too!" I screeched as I hit him in the arm again, making him wince that time.

"Liz-"

"When we get out of this damn elevator, you go to your boss and give her whatever it is you have to, then you leave for the day and take your ass HOME. You go home, take a fucking shower, making yourself look presentable, then go talk to Maka. And I swear to GOD if you make her cry-I will kick your sorry ass then get everyone else we know to come kick your ass again."

Just as I finished threatening him, the elevator doors slid open, so after fixing Soul with one last glare, I stepped out, and walked away, leaving him gawking at my back in the elevator.

If he had any common sense, he'd be sure to do exactly what I'd just told him to do.

…

A.N. Hello readers, you all did fantastically with reviewing, and I'm fairly sure that I got at least twenty-five reviews for the last chapter, so I know that you all will have no issue with hitting ten reviews per chapter.

I know that this one was short, but do not fret, I will be updating again later today, because I want to make sure we get to Maka and Soul talking, that one will most definitely be longer than this one. Just make sure you all review and let me know what you think of Liz, personally I love her, and I think that she reflects my personality a lot.

Anyway, R&R

-Luna


	11. Chapter 11

_No I don't like you, I just thought you were cool enough to kick it; got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho…And since you think I don't love you-I just thought you were cute-that's why I kissed you…got a fighter jet I don't get to fly it, so I'm lying down…I've been thinking bout you…do you think about me too?_

**…**

I was alone…finally….but I had no idea whether I was happy or sad about it. Blair left me about an hour ago, and since I watched the lock turn from the other side, I hadn't moved from my spot on the hard wood floors of the living room.

I was trying to read, but I couldn't quiet my mind long enough to focus on the words that my eyes had been glued to. I sighed, finally giving up, and closed my book, setting it down next to me before stretching out like a cat, and turning over onto my stomach.

My cell phone hadn't rung once all day, which was a huge surprise because normally I had to keep it on silent just to get some peace-that reminded me. I checked my phone again-nope, it wasn't on silent. No one-literally no one had called.

I sighed, and put my phone back down…I wasn't sure how to feel about being completely alone. On one hand, I liked it, because I wasn't allowed a single moment to myself since I came home from the hospital. But on the other, it was kind of sad…It was reminding me of the years that I spent living in Spirit's apartment…Even though this was a completely different environment, I couldn't help but to feel as if I were in the same predicament as before.

Hot tears welled up in my eyes and I was barely able to keep them from spilling over. I was beginning to feel like the walls were closing in on me, so I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. In fact I was focusing so hard on clearing my mind that I actually put myself to sleep.

…..

Hours after I had my mini anxiety attack, I woke up lying on the couch. I was beyond confused, because I just knew that I was on the floor, and I was home alone…unless Blair or someone had come to check up on me and carried me to the couch.

"Whatever…" I mumbled as I flopped back onto the cushions and grabbed the remote from where it had fallen onto the floor the night before.

I think I was flipping through channels mindlessly for about five minutes before I realized that someone was using the shower. I dropped the remote and jumped off the couch, before running to the kitchen and grabbing a dull butcher's knife out of the cutlery drawer, then beginning to quietly make my way to the bathroom door.

By the time I reached the door, the shower cut off, and whoever was in the bathroom was rifling through the cabinets. I inhaled deeply, and clutched the knife harder, preparing myself for when the door opened.

I didn't have to wait long; seconds later the door swung open, steam poured out I screamed and swung the knife (accidentally dropping it afterwards) , and a naked Soul shouted and crouched down, before tackling me.

"EEKK! S-Soul?! OH GOD YOU'RE WET!"

"Maka?!"

"OH GOD YOU'RE NAKED!"

"SHIT!"

"GET OFF OF ME! MAKA CHOP!" I shouted as I chopped him in the head with my hand, before pushing him off of me, and scrambling to my room before slamming the door and locking it.

I could hear him still groaning in pain and rolling around on the hall floor as I leaned against my door, and tried to calm my racing heart.

"Why are you naked!?" I shouted as I banged my fists against my head trying to block out the images of Soul sitting on top of me wet, and naked.

"I just took a shower! Why did you attack me?!"

"Cause you're naked dammit! Why don't you have a towel on!?" I could not for the life of me get the images out of my head or stop the blush that was taking over my entire body.

"I was going to get one; there are no more in the bathroom! I thought you were still sleeping!" He groaned again.

"Next time don't swing the door open before checking that no one's in the hall you idiot!" I sighed and banged my head against the door. "What are you doing home anyway…?" I asked quietly.

I bit my lip when he didn't answer, thinking maybe I shouldn't have asked…and when I heard him get up and walk away, I thought sadly that I had been correct.

I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest so I could lay my forehead on them.

"Maka? Can you come out here please? Better yet, grab your shoes, and a jacket, we're going out." Soul's voice floated through my door, startling me into motion.

"K-kay…" I jumped up and dashed to my closet to get my beat up converses and pulled them on before grabbing the green utility jacket Soul bought me, pulling that on too before running over to look in my mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair, noting how much it had grown when it fell to my lower back, and then I stepped back and glanced at my outfit. I had on a simple fitted, black t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans, with an old braided black, leather belt, and on my feet, my black high-tops.

I nodded at my reflection, before turning and running over to the door, unlocking it, then running out.

…

I had no idea where Soul was taking me.

When we left the apartment, rather than going to get Soul's bike, we headed out on foot, and began walking to wherever it was that Soul had in mind.

Neither of us had said a word since before we left, and I was starting to get the feeling that it would stay that was until we got to where we were going.

We'd been walking for about a half an hour before Soul finally led me out of the afternoon sidewalk traffic, and pulled me to the doors of a run-down looking diner.

"Soul?" I asked quietly as he gently pulled me to the door.

"Don't worry, it's not so bad on the inside." He responded to my unasked question as he held the door open for me.

When I stepped inside of the diner, I was greeted by the smell of warm apples and cinnamon, happy looking faces, lots of laughter, and softly playing country music.

"Soul! Come on in! Oh, you brought a friend I see!" A smiling old woman with long silver hair tied up into a bun, pulled Soul in for a hug, and I was surprised to see him smiling just as big as he hugged the sweet-looking woman back.

"My you've grown since the last time I laid eyes on you!" The woman laughed as she stepped back to look at him.

"Last time I saw you was over the summer Granny." Soul smiled.

"Seems like it's been longer hun! But let's not be rude dear, who's your cute little friend? Is she your girlfriend?" She asked, elbowing him in the side as she came to stand next to him.

I couldn't stop the blush that rushed across my face if I wanted to. When I looked up at Soul who was sputtering at the woman, I was surprised to see that he had a blush on his face too.

"Granny! This is Maka, and Maka this is Granny." Soul sighed as he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you darling how old are you, and how do you two know each other?"

I froze, and Soul picked up the slack with out me even needing to ask "She was having some trouble at home so I took her in, and she's been living with me ever since…She's fifteen…"

Granny's smile seemed to morph into a more secretive looking thing, as she stepped away from Soul and came forward to wrap me up in her arms.

I hadn't realized how long it had been since I'd hugged someone, and I had to stop the tears that suddenly decided to well up in my eyes from falling. I pulled away and looked down at the floor.

"She's a beautiful girl Soul, you take good care of her, you hear me?" Granny squeezed my arm as she turned to look at Soul.

Soul blushed again. "Yes ma'am.."

"Good…now you two go have a seat and I'll send Maia over to take your orders in a bit." Granny ordered as she made shooing motions at us.

Soul looked at me and shrugged, before motioning for me to go ahead.

He let me pick our spot, so I decided on a booth in the back, away from all the commotion going on up front.

"So, how do you like Granny?" Soul smirked.

I blushed again and started fiddling with my hair. "I think that she's a very sweet woman…I didn't know that you had relatives-uhm!" I stuttered suddenly, feeling like a jerk for saying that.

Soul laughed and shook his head. "It's fine Maka…yes I have a family…I just chose to live away from them…Granny is actually not really my grandmother…I met her when I was fifteen…I had just moved out on my own. I came here to get something to eat late one night, and one of the waitresses suggested that I meet granny…I guess just by looking she figured out what was going on with me, because I didn't tell her anything about me…but anyway, she called Granny to come in to work, nearly at midnight, just to meet me…and she came…"

I watched Soul's face take on a far away look, and couldn't help but to feel a bit out of place…I didn't know what to say.

"Anyway…" He said suddenly; the far away look, long gone. "So…you wanted to know why I came home…" He asked, running a hand through his long hair.

I nodded shyly.

"Hey sugar, how you doing? I haven't seen you around here in a while!" A syrupy-sweet voice cut in, destroying Soul's train of thought. It was a girl about Soul's age. She was short and skinny with curves in all the right places, she had long, fiery red hair pulled up high on her head in a ponytail, and dark green eyes. She was gorgeous, and she made me feel extremely self-conscious.

"Hey Maia…I've been really busy lately." Soul offered the girl a half-smile.

"Busy? Too busy to come see little old me? Nonsense!" She giggled as she sat the menu's on the table in front of Soul.

"Yeah actually…I've been working and taking care of Maka, so between-"

"Who's Maka-your new dog?" Maia would have honestly seemed as if she had no idea who 'Maka' was, if she hadn't sliced and diced me with her eyes while Soul was still speaking.

Soul frowned slightly, completely missing Maia glaring at me. "No, this is Maka…she lives with me." Soul nodded at me.

Maia pretended to be surprised and turned to me with a fake smile on her face and her hand outstretched for me to shake.

Against my better judgment, I took it, and wasn't surprised when she tried to break my hand.

"It's nice to meet you hun…if you ever need anything you just let me know."

I winced and nodded.

"Alright! Well I'll be back to take your order in a bit!" Maia giggled as she waved at Soul before flouncing away.

Soul shook his head, before turning back to me. "What was I saying?"

"You were getting ready to tell me why you came home…You normally don't come home until I'm already asleep….I haven't seen you in a while…" I grabbed a piece of my hair, and started nervously twisting and twirling it around my fingers.

"Yeah…" Soul sighed and ran a hand through his own hair, tugging at it a bit before letting his hand drop to the table.

"I came home for you…it was brought to my attention that I haven't been taking proper care of you…and after having some sense knocked into me, I'm embarrassed to think that I let things get so bad…I thought I was helping you, and I thought that you would be okay with everyone being with you during the day…"

There was a sigh slipping through my lips before I could stop it; I could feel anger exploding in my stomach-anger I had no idea was even in me.

"I hate-" My voice cracked as tears welled up in my eyes. I cleared my throat and tried to start again. "I hated…being alone in that _damn _apartment." Soul's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "I hate when all your friend's…hover over me when they come over, and I hate when they constantly call my phone when nobody has time to come baby-sit me…I _hate_ when you stay away all day then sneak in after I'm asleep….You saved me…twice…once from my father, and then from myself…Don't abandon me now Soul, I've…I've grown to li-" I stuttered and my eyes tore from his for a moment before darting back to meet again. "to like you…" I finished softly, letting my eyes finally fall to the table.

Soul sat in silence for a moment; I was starting to think that he wouldn't respond at all, when he finally cleared his throat.

I looked up just as his mouth was opening.

"Soulllll~ I'm back to take your order!" Maia squealed as she came flouncing up to our table.

My face fell as I looked back down at the table.

"Actually Maia…we're gonna go. We'll have to do this another time." Soul cut into Maia's excited chatter calmly as he stood from the seat, before turning to me, blocking Maia's glaring face from my vision, and stretched his hand towards me.

I took it slowly before standing from the booth. As soon as I was upright I tried to pull my hand from his, but to my surprise, he didn't let go.

We went and found Granny to say goodbye before we left the dinner. She hugged us separately, and when it was time for her to hug me, she leaned in and whispered quietly in my ear "He's a good boy…don't you worry child." Before she let me go she smiled her secret smile at me, then said goodbye.

I wondered what in the world she had meant by that as we left.

**...**

**A.N: Alright ten reviews to see what happens next.**


End file.
